


Irresistible

by Isis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Potions, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-19
Updated: 2004-06-19
Packaged: 2019-10-10 12:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis
Summary: A test of innovative magical weaponry proves quite...interesting.





	Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> Written in June 2004 as a gift-ficlet for Jain, who asked for Remus/Fred/George: "The three of them are collaborating on innovative magical weaponry for the war effort." (I'd offered ficlets of 500 words exactly to my LJ flist to celebrate 500 friends.) Originally posted on LJ and recently rediscovered.

It was more laboratory than shop; Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes did most of their business by owl-order. But for customers who ventured to its location - a side lane well away from the main traffic of Diagon Alley - there was an anteroom with several display cases, temptingly stocked with a selection of their latest offerings. Remus tapped the bell on the counter with his wand (a flock of doves erupted from it and flew through the doorway to the back), then turned to browse.

A moment later, one of the twins walked in. "Welcome to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, Professor. Ah, you've found our Transfiguring Toffee - care for one?"

"I don't think so, er…" When they'd been his students, it had taken him a few months, but he'd got them straight; now, though, he couldn't remember if it was Fred or George whose eyebrows tilted a bit more outward, and in any event they had to be standing together for him to tell.

"Fred," said the twin, with a smile.

"Right, Fred. And as we'll be working together, you'd best call me Remus." 

"Did Kingsley tell you what we were doing?"

"Only that it related to 'my special expertise'. I assume it involves the Death Eaters' successful recruitment among the werewolves?"

"Got it in one." Fred turned to look through the doorway, smiling and nodding at someone - George, Remus supposed - and then motioned him through. "Our laboratory."

It was a cross between Snape's classroom and the garage where Sirius had kept his motorbike. Cauldrons sat propped incongruously on hand-saws, crumpled parchment littered the ground, and the smell of burnt sugar permeated the air. The smell of burnt sugar, and…something else.

Remus found himself striding across the room, drawn to something that smelled, that smelled…he couldn't identify the smell, but it was important, it was wonderful, and it was… coming from a shelf above a worktable, there, there, and he reached up, grasping the goblet that was its source, draining it in one gulp.

On the other side of the room the twins burst into conversation with each other, all grins and gestures. Too far away, thought Remus, and he crossed back to them.

"What is it?"

He had meant their sudden animation, but Fred gestured at the goblet that he still held. "Successful, apparently. A formula that's irresistible to werewolves."

Alarm bloomed slowly in his belly; he'd downed it without a thought. "With what effects?" The words came with difficulty, as though through treacle. He reached out a hand to steady himself on George, leaning into his solid, comfortable body.

"By itself, nothing," murmured George in his ear.

"It's a delivery vehicle," said Fred, stepping closer. Not close enough; Remus dropped the goblet and pulled Fred next to him.

"We can use it to flavour anything," said George. "Poison, sleeping draught - any mostly-odourless potion."

"Mm," said Remus, nuzzling George's neck, then turning to Fred. "What did you put in mine?"

"Nothing important," Fred said, and kissed him.


End file.
